


Burnt Sage

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [8]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: It's the lingering scent of burnt sage that prompts him to confront Jude.





	Burnt Sage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Zude fic, apologies if its bad.
> 
> Written for the [Team Zude Comment!Fic/Art Fest](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/90688.html) prompt: _Jude and Zero supernatural AU (vampires, werewolves, whatever) (crossover with Angel, anyone?)_
> 
> Written for the _AU: Supernatural_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.

“Do you know what this is?”

Jude fumbles with the object as he catches it, the book he’d been reading sliding off of his lap to the ground unnoticed. He pales as he gets a good look at it, flicks a nervous glance at Zero before licking his lip. “A bullet?” He might have pulled off the confused tone if his voice hadn’t wobbled halfway through the word.

“Yeah.” Zero nods, reaching back and sliding a gun out of his waistband. “And I have a whole magazine of them.” 

There’s a fine tremble running through him as he points the gun at Jude but he doesn’t think the other man notices. Jude is gripping the bullet in a tight fist gone white with tension, eyes wide and afraid as his glance darts between the gun and Zero’s face.

“Wh-” The word seems to get stuck in his throat and it takes a moment of swallowing before he can speak. “Why are you pointing a gun at me Gideon?”

Zero huffs, amused despite himself, because Jude knows what it does to him when he calls him by his given name; that Jude uses it now is no coincidence. “Are you a Borrower?”

“No!” Jude’s face is twisted in horror and disgust as he stands. “I’m a Natural! My powers manifested some time before my 12th birthday and I’ve been using them for good ever since. I would never hurt anybody! I thought you knew that?” 

His last words are said quietly and Zero’s heart aches at the look of betrayal and hurt on Jude’s face. Not saying a word he crouches in front of the coffee table and slides the magazine out of the gun; it’s empty. Setting it aside, he starts systematically disassembling the gun proving to Jude that it was never loaded.

“I had to be sure you would tell me the truth.” He says, as he glances up at the other man. 

“How?” Jude sits on the couch, eyes still holding Zero’s. “How did you figure it out? How do you even know about . . . it?” Glancing down at the witch-killing bullet in his hand he asks, “Where did you get this?”

Zero reaches across the table and picks the bullet up out of Jude’s hand, drops it onto the coffee table, and then takes Jude’s hand into his own. “I’m a hunter but I only go after things if they cross my path, and are evil.”

“What if-” Jude squeezes his hand, eyes uncertain. “What if I was evil?”

Zero pushes to his feet and steps over the coffee table to sit next to Jude. “Babe, if you were evil I’d have you in that kitchen cooking up something to get rid of Jelena.”

“Someone is already trying.”

Zero knows the other man is completely serious. “Someone is trying to get rid of Jelena with magic?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been making protection wreaths.”

“Protection?” Zero is incredulous. “You want to protect that bitch?”

Jude shakes his head no, slipping his hand from Zero’s and turning to face him. “I’m not doing it to protect her. Whoever it is has cursed the entire Arena, anchoring their hex in Jelena’s office. Eventually it will affect everyone who spends a significant amount of time there. I’m doing this for us, but I’m going to need help.”

Zero studies Jude’s face, a face he loves beyond words, and sees only fierce determination. “Fine. But you’re gonna tell me everything, and we’re gonna do this together. Understood?”

Jude’s face brightens as he smiles, “Of course, O Great Warrior of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the thought of Jude being a witch out of my head ^_^  
> [Ideas were taken from Supernatural, the tv series, lore.](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Witch)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for the read!


End file.
